Gotham's Karma
by kuriheartsyou
Summary: The newspapers call her Karma. Gotham PD calls her a serial killer. The politicians call her terrorist. Her name is Elena Wake, and she has come to Gotham to bring justice. The evil will pay for their sins. OCxNightwing / OCxRed Hood


_Note: _

_Some of my stories have been posted on another writing website called Mibba. They deactivated my account but never removed my stories, so if you get concerned about plagiarism, please don't be._

* * *

It was a cold night in Gotham; the streets were nearly bare, even though the store lights had yet to close.

The woman with long red hair standing atop the roof of an economy-housing apartment complex shivered and resisted the urge to call it a night. Her bare legs had goosebumps and the moisture from the rain earlier only made it worse. She should really change her costume for the season.

_Gross..._ she thought to herself as she wrapped her black cape around her body in a feeble attempt to shield her body from the cold, _Welcome to Gotham City, the dankest, wettest metropolitan town in North America_.

Elena moved to Gotham City just a year earlier in an attempt to escape from the past that always seemed to catch up with her. Though, she had to admit, part of the reason she came to the dark town was because of the stories; oh, Gotham was a legend across the country. Not even Metropolis could outshine the town where the Bat Family took out psychopaths and monsters on a nightly basis. The thought of being able to take witness to such an event was thrilling. At the same time, she wondered why people would live in such a dangerous and dreary place.

"'Night Jimmy, see ya on Monday."

Elena's head whipped around when she heard the clanging and rustling of a portly, hairy man exit the back door to the alleyway with two trash bags in his hands. His name was Raymond Salitzman, a drug dealer that was known on the streets for his ample supply of Rufilin and MDMA, or meth. He and many of his customers had been tried and convicted of using the drugs to run prostitution deals with girls they snagged at bars and clubs. One of his more important clients was well known throughout Gotham PD as the man who ran one of the biggest rings in the city. And that was about to end.

The woman angled herself on the edge of the rooftop before dropping down to the fire escape, where she quietly caught herself on the railing and swung herself around to the side, dropping down to the next level. Her mother forcing her through 14 years of gymnastics was paying off.

Raymond couldn't hear the soft thumps and rustling of her clothing over his obesity-induced heavy breathing; he continued on down to the end of the alley towards the dumpster even as Elena dropped down to the pavement and tip toed after him. She tried, and failed, to not cringe as she approached him; the drug dealer reeked of musty cigar smoke and body odor.

The pig of a man threw the garbage bags into the dumpster half-assed. One of the bags only made it partially into the canister, it flopped over the edge and its contents spilled all over the place. As she expected, he didn't give a care and turned to head back out to the street. The man stopped at the sight of her with a bewildered face that quickly contorted into a dark sneer.

"Raymond Salitzman?"

"Why _'ello there_, lass," he greeted, his voice like two rocks grinding against each other, "What can I do for a sexy lil' thing like you t'night?"

With the way he was looking at her, Elena had to hold off the bile that threatened to creep up her throat. She wordlessly stalked up to him, her boots crunching against the gravel. Suddenly she didn't care about the cold, or the smell. When she was close enough, the redhead reached her arm out and placed her palm flat against his sweaty chest.

"It is time you have paid for your sins. Judgement is upon you."

Raymond's heavy eyes widened so that she could see the whites of his eyes while her own began to glow red behind the mask that hid her features, and her palm grew hot.

"Wh-what are ya doing?! Ya crazy bitch!" He spouted, wriggling around in a futile attempt to break free; if he had tried just a moment sooner, he would have escaped from her grasp with a missing patch of skin, but now that Elena had created the magic seal that was spreading through his body, he was trapped.

She watched his face as his body quickly reached to lethal temperatures and his internal organs began to inflate.

"I-I'm sorry," he blubbered, "I'm sorry! I ain't a bad guy! Just a-"

By that point his heart burst in his chest, with his lungs and stomach following suit. Like little water balloons his insides exploded and his brain went through the phases of heat stroke. Elena was surprised he had lasted this long - his body wasn't strong and it had reached 130 degrees just seconds before his heart gave out. He should have been dead by now.

And as the thought crossed through her mind, Raymond Salitzman dropped to the ground. Dead, with the magic circle emblazoned into his flesh. Elena wanted to spit on his corpse but knew her DNA would show up in an autopsy. She instead kicked him once and turned to leave the alley. Her business was done here.


End file.
